


By Kage's Orders

by ladypearl2005



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypearl2005/pseuds/ladypearl2005





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A much needed change of scenery

' _Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a medic ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Now many of you may be aware of the dangerous life we ninja have thanks to the many missions we go on or the many battles we face on a daily basis. Well I've had my fair share of battles but the one battle that I can never win is the battle with my heart. You see after five years of trying to block out the pain of being the only one in the village without someone to love. Yes every last one of my friends has someone for them. Naruto my dimwitted fool of a friend finally wised up and noticed the shy stuttering heiress, Hinata Hyuga. And while I was happy for the two of them, I was a little jealous. But my happiness out ranked my jealousy over them being a happy couple. But that changed a few days later when I found out that my best friend/rival was in a committed relationship with of all people, Sai mister antisocial himself. Well I guess miracles can happen even to people as dense as Sai. But I was happy for Ino, but I couldn't shake the jealousy that was slowly festering within me as all my fellow teammates found their special someone. Shikamaru hooked up with Temari, Chouji got together with the daughter of friend of his mother of all things but as it turns out the girl comes from a long line of chefs and bakers so it worked out for him. Kiba got together with one of my fellow medic nin. Her name is Mina and in my opinion is a perfect match for Kiba. That and she just happen to love dogs was the seller for Kiba. Shino just happen to meet up with a girl who was studying butterflies and a bee keeper. Neji and TenTen got together by means I don't want to know about. Now Lee, well let's just say that he found someone that can put up with his craziness and all I can say is Dear Kami bless this woman who must have the patience of a saint. And that just leaves me all alone and to be honest all this love in the air is beginning to suffocate me which leads to where all the problems started after I accepted a mission without knowing what I was in for._

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden leaf, the birds were singing the children playing and couples were engrossed with each other that the sweetness of it all would make you sick. Which why we find Sakura Haruno in the Hokage's office begging to go on a solo mission.

"Ok Sakura now tell me once again why you wish to leave on a mission when things have been somewhat peaceful." Tsunade was sitting behind her desk looking over some medical reports when her prized pupil came into her office practically begging her to send her on a mission but knew that there was something bugging her.

"Well sensei the thing is I just need to get away from all this love that seems to be floating in the air and away from all the couples it's creating is beginning to make me feel out of place. That and I'm a little afraid that my jealousy will one day cause me to say or do something that I might regret to my friends." Sakura began to rub her arms as a means to comfort herself and keep her from breaking down in front of the one person stronger that her.

Tsunade knew of all the new couples in the village since she gives missions to each and every one of them, and knew of Sakura's plight. Deep down she knew that Sakura still loved the Uchiha and would still love him even if it meant him never loving her in return. Over the years Tsunade saw her student envelope herself in her work and training to the point that she would exhaust herself. As much as Tsunade wanted to help her she couldn't think of mission that would help ease her stress except for one.

"Sakura I know you feel out of place but the only mission I have is one that would send you to Sound to help with the rebuilding but I figured that you wouldn't want that mission since the whole Sasuke thing." Tsunade then saw Sakura shake her head before she saw the despair return ten-fold in her eyes and knew that if Sakura didn't take this mission she was going to end up a miserable husk of a woman.

"*sigh* alright I'll give you the mission under the condition that you send word that you made it there and talked to the new leader. And promise me that you won't kill anyone while you're there. But you must remember you're going to represent the Leaf village and as an ambassador you must be respectful and keep your eyes open. Things are still kinda of shaky in this Sound and the last thing we need is a war with another village. Now you leave first thing in the morning. I'll send word to Sound that you'll be there to help. Dismiss." Tsunade saw Sakura leave in a hurry to pack for her mission happy to finally see her pupil happy about something. But for some odd reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about this mission since the message requested Sakura come to Sound by order of the Otokage to help with training the new medical staff of the reconstructed hospital. Although Tsunade had faith that Sakura can turn the staff into the best there is, it's just the feeling that something wasn't right.

"SHIZUNE!" Two seconds later Shizune came rushing in to Tsunade's office wondering what could be the problem.

"Yes Milady?" Shizune stood at attention waiting to receive her orders.

"Has the hawk to the Sound village returned yet?" Tsunade rose from her seat and looked out the vast window at the village while she waited for her answer.

"Yes milady and the new leader wishes to know if Sakura has agreed to this mission." Shizune was curious as well as to why this person was so interested in Sakura. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her fearful for her fellow shinobi.

"Yes Sakura has agreed to this mission, since she desperately wanted a change of scenery." Tsunade had a smirk on her face as Shizune came to stand next to her and noticed a smile of her face too.

"You mean she wants to get away from all the couples and the love in the air all of a sudden here before she either suffocates or kills someone out of sheer frustration. I know what you mean, it seems that the spring season has affected everyone in the village even the birds." Shizune then saw two sparrows on the ledge cuddling with one another while chirping their own love song.

"Yes it would seem that all of our ninjas have found someone special. Which reminds me, how was your date last night with Genma?" Tsunade noticed Shizune blush a nice shade of pink refusing to answer.

"Don't worry Shizune what you two do is your business just as long as you both are responsible. And speaking of responsible, could you get Naruto in here, I think its time I had a long talk with him about his new responsibilities as the new head of the Namikaze clan." Tsunade saw Shizune nod before running off to find the blonde shinobi leaving Tsunade to her work once again.

Meanwhile in the slowly recovering Sound Village we find several shinobi outside the office of the new leader listening in on another one-sided shouting match a council member was having with their stubborn new leader.

"Sir you can't be serious about this!? I know we need a competent head medic to run the hospital but to trick the girl into coming here to help the one person she can't stand is unheard of." A middle aged woman in her late forties was trying to reason with her young leader before she did something that could get her killed.

"You of all people should know that we need someone with experience in not just treating everyday injuries but battle injuries as well. She's the only one that I can think of besides the Fifth Hokage herself that has that type of knowledge. And she's the only one I know of that can help Emi in the pediatric ward. I know from experience that she's wonderful with children and will not only help but will be the best thing that has happened to this village." Said leader heard the woman standing across his desk groan before she spoke to him again.

"And the fact that you have your own personal agenda with this woman has nothing to do with her being in the village for countless months and that the other elders have been pestering you to marry and produce a strong heir, right? Sir you do realize that you're not as smart as you look and before you say anything you must realize something. I have raised four boys and all of which couldn't lie to me even if their lives depended on it. I know what you're up to and I'm warning you to be careful with this girl. Time doesn't heal all wounds and it's possible that she'll try to kill rather than fall into your waiting arms like you think she will." Said woman then heard her leader groan before see him get out of his chair and walk to the window of his new remolded office to observe the progress of the recovering village.

"I know but I hope that before this mission is over I can make amends for all the things that I've done and finally have the one thing in this world that makes me feel peace." Said man closed his eyes and opened them to reveal two red eyes gazing at the red setting sun.

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter Two

_Recap: Last time we find Sakura in Tsunade's office requesting (pleading) for a mission to get her away from the now love filled Konoha before all the tension and her misery drive her crazy. Tsunade sensing her students' plight warily gives her a mission to help the newly forming Sound Village which Sakura is unaware of who the new leader is but happily takes the mission. Now let's join Sakura as she prepares to leave for her mission._

"I still can't believe that you're actually going to Sound for a two year mission, won't you miss us Forehead?" Sakura turned to her longtime rival and best friend as she continued to pack for her mission taking only a few things and few clothes since most would be provided while she was in Sound.

"Of course I'll miss you, I'll miss all of you it's just that I need to get out of the village for a bit and this mission is just what I need to clear my head, also Sound needs a medic with not only experience with dealing with everyday illness and injuries but also dealing with battle, training, and mission injuries. And since Lady Tsunade can't go they asked for me. Also they need someone to help in the pediatric ward and you know how I get with kids so I'm the natural choice." Sakura then went to her dresser and grabbed a couple of books and scrolls to read when she had time.

"True, I mean you're great with kids, and all the kids here are going to miss you. I mean you're the only one I can think of that can get Shun and Shin to take their medicine without having to wrestle with them. But if this is what you want…" Ino then felt her friend hug her being mindful of her inhuman strength and held her for a few minutes.

"Ino, I know what I'm doing. This isn't just for the sake of Sound, if I'm successful the village could have another ally in the event something should happen, knock on wood." Sakura then stuffed the last of her supplies in her pack and motioned for Ino to follow her out.

As the girls made their way through the village Sakura began to feel a familiar clench in her heart as she saw all the couples that passed them as they made their way to the gates. Ino noticed this and knew her friend still pined for the Uchiha. Even after all this time Sakura's heart still yearned for him even if she denied it. It pained Ino to see her dearest friend suffer in silence but it also angered her to know that the bastard could care less.

Once they were near the giant gate doors they noticed that quite a few of their friends had shown up to see Sakura off.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sakura was surprised when TenTen and Hinata gave her a hug and held her as if she was going away forever.

"It's just we'll miss you so much Sakura, Konoha not going to be the same without you here. I mean besides Hinata you're the only other person that keeps Naruto in line. Besides the kids are going to miss you greatly."

TenTen and Hinata felt their friend tighten her hold on them just a little but mindful not to hurt them and sighed.

"I know and I'll miss them as well, but a mission is a mission even if it means being away for two years. And besides if going away to help with the reconstruction of another village that has literally lived through hell under the rule of a chaotic tyrant means being away from the people I love for a long time I'll do it. Besides being away from my family at the moment is probably a good thing right now." Sakura didn't miss the dismal look on her friend's faces at the mention of her mother and father. They could still hear the shouts from the fight they had.

"Man your mom is still mad that you took this mission? You would think she'd get used to it after so many years?" Naruto felt Sakura give him a quick hug which he happily returned. Over the years Naruto and Sakura developed a brother sister type relation that was indestructible. And while Naruto was against Sakura taking this mission, he knew that this was something that she had to do.

"That's only one of the things we fought about, the other being that I turned down a marriage proposal from another clan that my parents had set up. Not only did I refuse to reject this mission but I also turned down the guy they wanted me to marry. Meaning we won't be speaking to each other for a while, but that's water under the bridge right now."

Sakura gave Naruto a smile before going to hug her other friends and tell them goodbye, before finally starting her journey to Sound.

"Bye Guys! And when I come back I better see rings on all your girl's fingers!" Sakura didn't miss the blush that appeared on her friends face nor did she miss seeing Hinata and Naruto turn a nice shade of red.

Once Sakura was out of sight of her friends they all turned to head to their respected homes, well except for Naruto and Hinata who were stopped by Shizune who took both of them to see the Hokage.

Meanwhile we find Sakura jumping from tree to tree on her way to the new Sound village all the while deep in thought about everything that has happened between not just her friends but now the damaged relationship with her parents.

' _So this is it, I'm really doing this. But am I really doing this for the Leaf or could it be that I can't stand how my life has turned out now. I mean all of my friends are either dating or something, Naruto will start his training to become Hokage soon and now I'm an outcast in my own family thanks to that fight with mom and dad. Though I doubt they even care anymore. Not like they cared in the beginning, sure they were proud when I became a ninja but that quickly wore off after about a year. Maybe these two years away will be just what I need to gather my thoughts and think about my life. And maybe I can forget about the one who shattered my heart. Maybe I'll get that fluffy fat cat that everyone keeps telling me to get.'_ Sakura just laughed at the thought of her with a cat or kitten. It made her feel somewhat better about her being away for so long.

As night fall began to descend Sakura began to notice the sound of what appeared to be whimpering. Like an animal in pain and it was close by.

Once Sakura was close enough to the sound she confirmed that it was an animal in pain, a dog to be precise and it was trapped between a fallen tree and rock.

"Oh you poor thing who would leave a dog like this to die," Sakura cautiously made her way towards the dog not knowing whether it would attack out of defense or not.

As Sakura got closer she noticed the sweet peach colored fur the animal had along with a peach like mark on its hind left leg. Sakura held a small laugh that threatened to come out and began to lift the fallen tree setting the dog free.

Once said dog was free, it limped towards her and lay down before her. It was then that Sakura noticed how skinny the dog was and figured that this poor creature must have been trapped under that tree for a few days. Having the soft heart that she had Sakura reached into one of her pouches and pulled out some dried jerky and gave to the dog, which ate it with enthusiasm.

"I don't see how anyone could just leave such a wonderful creature like you trapped like that. If you were my dog I would never treat you like that." Sakura then put her hand upon the dog's right hind leg and pushed her chakra into the injury and five minutes later said dog was walking on all four legs again. The only indication that the dog was injured was a small crescent moon scar.

"There you go little one, now that you're free you can return to your pack or your owners. They must be worried about you." Sakura then heard the dog whimper and saw the dog put its head down as if in shame.

"You're a stray aren't you?" When Sakura heard more whimpering from this gentle creature, she put her hand on the dogs head and began to rub behind its ears gently.

"So you're all alone too in the world huh," Sakura heard more whimpering from the creature and then came up with a wonderful idea.

"I got an idea, why don't you be my dog and stay with me? I have a long mission to complete and I would like some company. I mean two years is a long time and who knows what will happen in that time. Besides two better than one from what I've heard. Now all you need is a name, but what to call you?" Sakura thought for a few minutes on what to call said creature but couldn't think of anything. Then something came to her that she did think before. Was this dog a boy or a girl?

"Now that I think about it, are you a boy or a girl" Sakura thought for a few minutes on before she thought of a name.

Then Sakura remembered the lesson from Kiba about checking animal genders after she helped him deliver a liter of puppies two years ago.

"Okay now if I just life your leg and we have a female, so I'll have to think of something simple like…Momo, Momo no Hana!" Sakura noticed said dog wagging her tail in enthusiasm at having a name. And to show said enthusiasm said dog began licking Sakura's face non-stop.

"Okay, okay I take it that you're happy with the name. Now how about we make camp then continue our quest in the morning. Now follow me I think I heard a stream nearby so we'll have some nice fish for dinner tonight." Sakura then gathered herself and began to head near the sound of water with Momo right by her side happily wagging her tail.

* _Sometime later_ *

After Sakura and Momo finished their dinner, Sakura decided to turn in early since it would take about a day and a half to reach sound, two more days if the weather held up.

"So Momo what do you say we turn in for the night? We have quite a bit of road to cover when dawn breaks and we're going to need all the energy we need." Sakura saw Momo yawn before she curled up beside her new owner and fell fast asleep.

' _I guess you beat me to it huh, but don't worry Momo I'll take care of you from now on. Once I reach Sound I'll send a message to Kiba asking for tips on how to raise you properly. But for now rest easy my Peach Blossom.'_

Sakura then pulled out a blanket and covered both of them and fell into a light slumber being wary of intruders or robbers.

Of course unknown to Sakura or Momo, high within the trees we find a raven looking down on them with what appeared to be a small camera around its neck relaying the scene to its master.

"So she's about a day and half away from the village and she has a canine companion with her too, interesting." Said person watched from a screen as the person of interest rest in a peaceful slumber unaware that she is being watched this very moment.

"You know this is considered stalking you realize that right lord Kage?" Said man turned to the sound of the, what he called, _"the voice of reason"_ which in reality was nothing more than a royal pain in his backside at the moment.

"This isn't stalking my dear council woman; I'm merely keeping an eye on our guest to see to it that she arrives unharmed to the village. History has a funny way of repeating itself and in the past she had a habit of getting into trouble with kidnappers. So I'm just seeing to it that she arrives in one peace and is well protected." Said man turned back to the screen to watch the vision before him.

"Yes and that is the reason why you sent Avenger and his fellow canines to keep the area clear and attack anyone who comes within a five mile radius of the girl, oh yes that's not stalking at all my lord." Said woman heard her leader groan in frustration before turning back in her direction.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Lady Sakyuki or are you just here to annoy me like the other council members have been doing for the last five hours?" Said Kage turned in his chair to stare at the woman who was acting like a mother right now. And from what he read on her file she was a mother through and through with as many kids she's had.

"My lord I simply wish that you would just consider her feelings before you do something you won't be able to undo. It's been so long that she might not hold those feeling for you any longer." Lady Sakyuki heard no reply out of him and knew talking about this further would not only lead to a headache but get her nowhere with the fool.

"Okay since you won't listen to reason how about I just tell you of the messenger hawks that just arrived from the land of Silver and Suna. It would seem that both leaders are eager to see you and discuss not only trading but an alliance. Although the leader of Suna said that he would require your head on a silver platter first which makes me wonder what did you do to this guy to make him want to slaughter you so much my lord," Sakyuki saw a sly grin appear on his face but before he could give his reply the door open to reveal a genin with a scroll in his hand.

"Lord Kage a message just arrived from the Leaf on an urgent matter!" Said genin rushed in front of the desk and handed the message before collapsing on the floor from lack of breath.

"Now what could Tsunade want now? I already told her that her student would be safe in my care for the next two years what could she want now," As he began to read the scroll a strong killing intent began to fill not just the office but the whole building causing many to cower in fear.

"Bring me team six and team four at once and have them meet me at the gates in ten minutes! It would seem that our guest is in the midst of becoming a target by n old thorn in my side." Before Lady Sakyuki could stop him he was out of the room in a flash leaving both her and a breathless genin in the room.

"Now this is not going to end well, but I wonder what was in that scroll to make him run off like that?" Lady Sakyuki picked up the discarded scroll and read for herself what the Lady of the Leaf had written.

_Dear spoiled brat,_

_While it sickens me knowing that you are actually the new head of Sound, I'm duty bound to inform you of some trouble near your new home. It would seem that Danzo has sent a few of his Root agents to keep my student from helping you revive Sound, now while I know she can take care of herself I don't like the idea of her fighting off any of Danzo's crazy henchmen. Aside from Sakura becoming a target it would seem that you have become a target as well. Danzo requires something from you and while he is a member of the Leaf, his actions are an act of treason and he is being dealt with as we speak however his drones are still heading your way. My advice to you would be to find them before they find either Sakura or you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fifth Hokage_

_P.S_

_Anything happens to Sakura and your head will be a trophy in my den brat._

Now Lady Sakyuki understood why her Kage left in such a hurry. If anything happened to Sakura then not only would he be in trouble with the fifth herself but all of his plans would be ruined.

'So it would seem that you do have a heart my foolish Kage. I only pray that you make it there in time.'

And it would seem that Lady Sakyuki's prays were being answered for at this very moment Sakura was in the midst of fighting off several members of Root.

* _Back in the forest five minutes earlier_ *

We find Sakura in a peaceful light sleep with Momo by her side as the fire slowly flickered dead. And all would remain peaceful had it not been for the scent of a stranger that filled Momo's nose. But before she could face her attacker or attackers, a larger black dog with gray markings appeared before her resembling a wolf.

Momo stared at this creature with caution and curiosity for she never saw another canine like this one before. It stood as though it ruled the forest and its eyes were the deepest shade of red that she had ever seen. It reminded her of the color of blood almost. As Momo stared at this creature she remained on guard just in case this dog was a threat to her new mistress as well as to her and began to growl low as to warn the dog to keep its distance.

Said dog was looking over Momo as well and was quite fascinated with what he saw. Not only was this a fine specimen of a female but he could tell that she was loyal and brave. Not to mention alert to her surroundings. She had no idea of what he could do to her at any moment, yet here she was baring her fangs at him ready to slit his throat if need be to protect her friend. That was a big plus for him and he liked a challenge, and this creature was definitely a challenge he was going to enjoy. Although his mission was to watch over his master's future mistress, he didn't think he would mind him watching over this vision.

But before the two dogs could get to know each other better a long howl was heard from the forest followed by yowls of pain which sent both dogs on high alert along with Sakura who had awaken to the sounds of howling readying herself for whatever was out there.

' _So much for getting to Sound without much trouble, now what could be causing so much trouble and where did that other dog come from?_ ' Before Sakura could ponder her question, she had to dodge to the left as five kunais whizzed her way and embedded themselves in the tree behind her.

"Okay this is a bad sign," Sakura then pulled on her gloves and readied herself for the next attack. Being mindful she had no idea that her enemy was from her own village. For high in the trees we find several members of Root looking down on her with sinister smiles on their masked covered faces.

"So the little flower of the leaf got this far to Sound huh? Well too bad she won't live to set foot in that village. Remember Danzo said to make it look like an accident or one of Sound's ninja did it whichever comes first. But remember I have first dibs on slitting her throat understand?" Said man wore a mask of what appeared to resemble a demon stared down at Sakura with nothing but disgust and hatred.

* _Present*_

Now Sakura was fighting for her very life against Danzo's best ninja and while she was holding her own, she was running low on chakra.

' _I have to make a break and put some distance between me and these goons before I run out of chakra. But how do I get past guys who can't take a hint!?'_

Sakura then sent one goon flying into a nearby tree causing it to break with the sheer force of the impact and power Sakura had sent its way. Even if she was running low on chakra, she was still a power house with a mean right hook and enough sheer strength to shatter the earth. But that alone wasn't helping her at the moment and she prayed for a miracle to come her way.

Meanwhile up on a nearby branch we find two clad ninjas watching the scene below them.

"She's defiantly strong, even if she's running low on chakra she's still a force to be reckoned with. Are you sure you want to end her life. A specimen such as her is worth more to us alive then dead." The sound of scraping was heard and said man turned to his assailant and just sighed.

"No, she must die. We have our orders but the honor of killing her belongs to me and me alone. That bitch will pay dearly for what she has done." Said man then turned back to the battle below and gave a sinister grin that would make the devil shiver. For below he saw that said cherry blossom was literally trapped with no chakra left to save her.

' _Now she's mine!'_

Sakura was about to pass out from exerting her chakra but held out for she wasn't about to lose to a bunch of bandits. If she could summon a small amount of chakra she could use that to her advantage and hopefully put some distance between her and these goons, but Sakura was having a hard time focusing on anything for her vision was becoming fuzzy.

As Sakura tried to shake off the dizziness and focus on the battle she was thrust hard into the ground causing the wind to knock out of her before she was flung into a tree where a sword was pressed firmly against her neck just inches from her jugular vein.

Sakura tried to calm her frantic beating heart but couldn't. Her mind tried to think of a solution out of this but all she could think of at the moment were the friends she left behind and never seeing them again. Sakura tried to fight the swelling of tears that she knew were coming and put on a brave face. If she was going to die she would die strong and show no fear, but deep down she was to the breaking point and felt like the weak girl she was some many years ago.

Before she could do anything else, her attacker decided to increase the creep factor and began licking her neck and breathe in her ear before speaking to her and had it not been for the sword near her neck Sakura would have scooted away from the man.

"So this is the end of the Leaf's cherry blossom, too bad," Said attacker then whispered something that made Sakura cringe.

" _If you had just agreed to be mine you would have lived longer,"_ Sakura eyes went wide and knew who was her assassin, or would be assassin, but everything was going dark before she felt the weight of her attacker lifted off of her and Sakura could vaguely make out the sound of fighting and the sound of swords clashing. Sakura then attempted to move but found that her muscles wouldn't work and started to sway a little and would have fallen forward had it not been for a pair of strong arms holding her. Sakura could have sworn that she heard her name being called and before everything went black she thought she saw a pair of familiar red eyes looking down at her before Sakura drifted unconscious unaware that when she woke she was in for big surprise.

**Three days later in Sound**

Sakura began to stir and try to move her arms but found that her arms had and IV in them which caused her to snap her eyes open, which she regretted later for the room was so bright.

"Okay now let's try that again." Sakura then opened her eyes slowly this time and was amazed to find herself in what might be considered a private wing of a hospital reserved for clan heads and their families. One thing she noticed was the vase filled with lush pink and red roses with a stuffed white bear holding a get well card addressed to her and beside the bear was a small box of what she thought was either candy or a small gift.

"This is weird I should be dead thanks to chakra depletions not to mention the wounds I sustained not in a hospital with get well cards and other gifts, so how am I alive?" Before Sakura could figure out the answer, a voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Well you would be dead had it not be for my stubborn and hard of listening Kage." Sakura then turned to the voice and saw a beautiful woman sitting in a corner chair with a book in her hand and a basket at her feet.

"It would seem that he arrived just in time to save you and take your attackers out, now if he would just learn to think before doing stupid stuff like this then the council wouldn't e on his case everyday about his actions. Now before I ramble on allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lady Sakyuki personal advisor to the Otokage and part-time nurse apparently thanks to him. Now before you concern yourself with anything, I think you might want to put some clothes on for the kage wishes to see you as soon as possible so he can finish his report and send it to the fifth in the Leaf village so your attackers can be dealt with. And judging from the looks of things from when I left his office, he will either send them back to receive their punishment or kill them all himself. Now here are some new clothes for you to where and don't worry about your other ones, those are being repaired and washed at the moment." Lady Sakyuki then handed the basket to the bewildered girl who began looking through the basket and began to pull out the garment in question for her to wear today.

"Also my kage has advised me to see that you eat something as well but seeing as how eager he is to deliver justice at the moment how about I treat you to breakfast after meeting with the kage, because I'm going to need some strong coffee after this meeting along with an aspirin." Sakura just nodded her head before she moved the covers of her bed and began to slowly move off the bed into the washroom that was to her left.

After a quick shower Sakura was dressed and ready to go and was motioned by Lady Sakyuki to follow her. As they made their way through the newly restored village Sakura noticed how different it was. There were no people cowering in fear, no sounds of pleading screams coming from an alley and no death and despair in the eyes of everyone. Instead there were people walking about, children laughing and running around and shops were open and full of life. But what caught her was the fact that people weren't fearful but actually happy and hopeful. It was like a real village now and to say that Sakura was impressed was an understatement.

After twenty minutes they finally reached the Kage's tower where said person was waiting for her.

"Okay now per the Kage's orders I'm to wait outside for you two to finish then afterwards feed you then take you to where you'll be staying. And a word of advice my dear, try not to kill the man if he seems too smug for his own good. As much as I can't stand it, this village really needs him. Good luck to you my dear." And like that Lady Sakyuki left to attend other matters.

' _Ok, here goes nothing. Now I get to meet this man and hopefully get some answers as to what's going on. And maybe I'll find out what happened to Momo also.'_ As Sakura entered the Kage's office she couldn't help this feeling of dread that suddenly washed over her but tried to shake it off as her nerves bothering her. It wasn't until the voice behind her spoke that she understood why.

"Hello it's so nice to see you once again Sakura."

Once the door was closed Sakura wished she had asked Lady Sakyuki to stay with her for before her was the one person who had taken her heart and shattered it to pieces many years ago.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

*To be continued*

*Cliff hanger, please don't hate me. But what do you think Sakura will do? Will she run to him or will she beat the crap out of him. Let me know what you think.*


	3. Chapter Three

* _Last time Sakura was on her way to Sound to work on a two year mission when she is attacked by Danzo’s henchmen in an attempt to cause more problems.  Sakura would be dead had she not been saved.  And upon waking three days later she comes face to face with the one person she had never hoped to see ever again._

“Sasuke Uchiha” Sakura looked on in horror and hatred as before her very eyes was the last person she had ever hoped to see again.

“Glad to see you remember me, although I had hoped I wouldn’t have to save you like old times though Sakura,” It took Sasuke a second to react to the very dangerous and angry woman that had decided to take a swipe at his smug smirk ridden face only to miss and hit the poor wall instead.  Sasuke knew that if Sakura was at full strength there would be more than just a small dent in the wall.  From what Sasuke heard about Sakura and her inhuman strength the whole wall would have been destroyed in her furious rage.  And while Sasuke knew he should tread lightly with this woman he couldn’t resist teasing her.  Sakura was a very emotional person and wore her feelings on her sleeve.  And Sasuke could see the passionate rage rising to the surface within the very eyes that captured his attention years ago.  Seeing her green eyes go red with fury sent chills down his spine.  It was like watching a storm in all its fury.  And Sakura was a storm that Sasuke planned to tame.

“You slimy low down sorry excuse of a-,” Sakura couldn’t begin to imagine the torment not to mention the utter humiliation of having to be saved by the one man who ripped her heart out years ago.  And now before her here in this very office he was acting like the last few years didn’t mean a thing.  It was times like this she wished she had something she could throw at the fool that was larger than his desk.  But for now she’d settle for using her fist and beating him to a bloody pulp.  The only problem was Sasuke was twice as fast as she was and knew far more than she did so she was fighting a losing battle at the moment.  Whenever she took a swing Sasuke would dodge or block her attacks with the grace and skill of Sanin.  But Sakura didn’t care all she cared about that very moment was socking Sasuke in that smug face of his even if the walls of his office had to suffer the brunt of her rage as well.

As Sakura continued to vent her frustrations upon his persons Sasuke saw the pure fury in Sakura’s eyes that was reserved for intense battles, and this meant that Sakura really meant to kill him.  Sasuke learned a long time ago never tempt fate especially when you’re tempting a very pissed off woman that can literally tear off your limbs in a fit of rage.  Sasuke knew he had to act fast and explain things to Sakura before she killed him or beat him until he couldn’t move whichever came first.  So with speed that only Sasuke Uchiha possessed, he disappeared just in time in a cloud of smoke before Sakura’s fist made contact with his face and reappeared behind her and embraced her in grip as strong as steel.

“What the fucking hell!!!  Let me go!!” Sakura began to struggle against Sasuke to let her go but to no avail.  The one thing Sakura hated most about this Uchiha was the fact that he was always the stronger one of their group, even as genin he was the stronger one of the three and the very thought vexed Sakura to no end.  Even now Sakura wished she had some of her chakra back to tap into her inhuman strength that seemed to elude her at the moment.

“Let go of me right now you egotistical self absorbed creep!” As Sakura continued her struggle against Sasuke she heard the distinct sound of his deep masculine voice chuckle which sent chills down her spine, both good and bad.  It was a chuckle that long ago she would give anything to hear while he did unspeakable things to her.  And said chuckle was starting to bring about old feelings that were long thought to be dead.

_‘No no no!!!! I can’t let those foolish feeling surface again!  I won’t be hurt again and certainly not by Sasuke Uchiha!’_ While Sakura tried to quell her emotions and long dead feelings, Sasuke decided to try and explain a few things to this stubborn yet strikingly beautiful woman in his arms before she decided to try and kill him again.

“Look struggle all you want but I’m not going to let go until you calm down and after that punch you sent my way a few seconds ago that could take awhile.  I hate to say this but that temper of yours has gotten worse over the years,” Sasuke heard Sakura send a growl and saw Sakura send a menacing glare his way but he ignored it and continued.

“Look Sakura like it or not, I’m the Kage of this village and trust me there is a reason why you’re here.  So just shut up and listen,” Sasuke took a deep breath and began to explain the situation to Sakura.  “As it was stated in your mission scroll Oto is in dire need of medics including those that have knowledge of injuries that protean to not just ninjas but to civilians as well.  While under Orochimaru’s rule this village fell in to disarray leaving many without the proper care of competent doctors and nurses.  Orochimaru had a little habit of using the people of this village as his own personal lab rats.  When he was through with the ones that survived some of his experiments he left them to either rot in misery or die.  Once he was gone the elders knew that getting the people help was top priority on their list.  Many of the people here are still in the recovery stage since there are very few in this village with a vast amount of medical knowledge.  The number of sick people outnumbers the number of healthy people in this village.   And that includes the children.   That is the main reason why you were summoned here.” Sasuke felt Sakura stop struggling at the mention of children.  While Sakura would never admit it she was very fond of children and would do anything to see to it that they were well taken care of.  It was Sakura’s devotion to children that got Sasuke’s attention in the first place.

“Oto is still in the rebuilding stage regardless of how it appears now.  But the one thing we need is a doctor who’s good with children.  Including those who come from ninja clans with blood limit traits who can help coach them through what’s going on with their bodies and emotionally scarred children.  Our main nurse has her hands full and the number of children in the hospital right now outweighs the number of competent medical staff Oto has right now and at the moment we have very little.” Sasuke feeling that Sakura won’t take his head off any more decided to release his grip on her and moved over to his desk knowing Sakura was following behind him.

“When I defeated Orochimaru and then Kabuto I decided that Oto deserved a second chance at surviving so I took on the role as Kage.  It’s been a slow recovery but Oto is making progress.  When I sent that request to Konoha I was hoping for the best that they had to offer in Oto’s recovery and I see they didn’t disappoint.” Said smug grin reappeared on Sasuke’s face and said glare returned to Sakura’s.

“Look Uchiha you’re treading on thin ice so I’d lose the smug look right now.” Sakura took a deep breath and tried to keep her temper in check long enough to get this meeting over with.  She was tired and hungry also she wanted to know what happened to Momo.  When she woke up Momo was nowhere to be found.

“Okay Uchiha since I’m here I see no point in dragging this out.  I’ll help you but understand that this is for the sake of the children, this village and the hospital.  Whatever was between us years ago is gone.  So don’t expect me to swoon and fall all over myself like I did when we were genin.  That foolish little girl who proclaimed her love for you is dead.  I’m here as a representative of Konoha.  Our relationship is strictly that of a Kage and ninja nothing more.”

“Of course Sakura and while you’re here I expect you to behave in a manner that won’t look disapproving in the eyes of the Elders, both here and in Konoha.  As much as I hate to admit it, these guys are worse than the elders back in Konoha.”

“Hmph…I find that hard to believe but I’ll take your word for it.  Now there are a few things that we need to discuss like the ones that attacked me last night, where I’ll be staying for the next two years in Oto and finally is the whereabouts of my dog and my belongings.  I would like both her and my stuff returned to me if you don’t mind.” Sakura had to step back for Sasuke had snuck up on her while she was questioning the whereabouts of both her dog and her attackers.

“Trust me everything at the moment is being taken care of as we speak.  As for your attackers, I plan to deal with them myself since one of them I have a bone to pick with.” Sasuke moved closer to Sakura causing her to move two steps back from Sasuke’s towering figure.  Sasuke saw the unease within Sakura’s eyes and continued to advance on her hoping to draw her in a corner.

“If we’re through then could you please let me leave so I can gather my things and find Lady-Aahh!!!” Sakura was startled when she found herself against the wall of Sasuke’s office with him blocking her escape.  Sakura could feel Sasuke’s breath on her skin as he caged her.

“Umm…Sasuke what are you doing?” Sakura was for her part frighten and confused as to what Sasuke was doing.  The rage she felt before was coming back full force but before Sakura delivered some well deserved justice she herself wanted to know what was going on in that head of his.

Sasuke for his part was restraining himself before he did something that he couldn’t undo.  Now was not the time.  Nor was this the proper place and he still hasn’t proven to Sakura that he cares for her.  Getting her to believe that his heart is true to her is going to take some time.  Hopefully within these two years they have together he can prove that to her.  For now he going to play a little mind game with this woman and see what she’s truly capable of.  So as of now he’s just merely playing mind games with her.

_“Just thought I’d find out if I could surprise you, Sa-ku-ra,”_ Sasuke then blew into Sakura’s ear causing her to shriek in surprise and watched with delight as she moved from his person to the door.  Not once taking his eyes off hers which he noticed were blazing right now which only intensified as he began to laugh at her reaction.

“You’re an arrogant sick creep did you know that Uchiha?” Sakura for her part tried to still her rapid beating heart once she was out of reach of Sasuke.  For the life of her she couldn’t understand why he was acting this way.  If this was some sort of test of her wills she was going to pass with flying colors.  However if he was just playing around she was going to send him flying out the window and orders and mission be damned she would end him.

“Yes I believe you mention that earlier, now as for your attacker and you canine friend as well as your belongings, I believe I mentioned that all has been taken care of.  For now I believe Lady Sakyuki is waiting for you outside to get you some breakfast since like the stubborn mule she is, she just ignored my orders to feed you before bringing you here.” Sasuke knew that Lady Sakyuki could hear him very well through the door and like clockwork Lady Sakyuki opened said door and looked at her young Kage with a face that said ‘I heard what you said about me’ and proceeded to walk towards his desk.

“Okay seeing as you’re still alive and kicking I can guess that the two of you talked a few things out.   However the many dents within walls have me slightly worried, Lord Kage.  Before I begin the morning report,” Lady Sakyuki then turned to Sakura who was looking on in wonder at the scene before her at the woman she had only met upon awaking.

“Lady Haruno I believe the canine that you’re looking for is downstairs waiting for you with one of the Anbu that migrated to this village.  Just go down and wait for me, it shall not take me long to debrief Lord Uchiha of his daily duties for today then I’ll take you to get something to eat.” Lady Sakyuki then put on a smile as she watched Sakura bow before leaving the room but was stopped by Sasuke who at the very last minute decided to make an ass out of himself once again.

“Oh and one more thing Sakura, I don’t plan on giving up on finding those long dead feelings that you claim you don’t have for me anymore.  I know for a fact that you still care for me and before these two years are up I’ll find a way to get you to admit that you love me and never stopped loving me.  And I don’t give up as easily when I set my mind to something.  Oh and one more thing Sakura,” As if Sasuke wasn’t add more fuel to the fire he had to say the one thing that caused Sakura to reach her boiling point.

“Remember what I said about keeping that temper of yours in check.  I hate to say this but your little outburst from earlier was quite annoying,” Sasuke had to duck as a vase of flowers was hurled his way only to hit and break on the wall behind him.  Sasuke then lifted his head to see a sight he would never forget in his life.

“You’re nothing more than a giant arrogant inconsiderate PRICK!!!” Sakura then stomped off downstairs to where Momo was and left not just a smiling Sasuke but a frustrated Sakyuki behind.

Once Sakura was out of hearing range Sakyuki decided to lecture her silly Kage once more about his foolish actions.

“You couldn’t let it go could you Sasuke?  You realize this just sets you back in your plan to win her heart over.  Although I wonder why she had to throw the flowers instead of the table at your thick head or just merely smash you head in like I know she was trying to do before I came back up here.” Lady Sakyuki then walked over to the wall where Sakura’s fist prints were at and used a finger to trace the mark.

“Even though that Sakura had very little chakra she still managed to do this much damage to your office.  The repair people are not going to believe when I tell them what happened to your office.  I shudder to think what would have happened had she been at full strength.” Sakyuki heard Sasuke’s small chuckle turn into a full blown laugh that shocked Lady Sakyuki to the core.  Because this was not the sinister ‘ _I’m up to no good_ ’ laugh that she heard whenever Sasuke decided to give the Elders headaches with his attitude.  No this was ‘ _I’m joyously happy right this moment_ ’ kind of laugh that Sakyuki’s only heard from her family and several of the other villagers the day it was announced that Orochimaru was no more.

“And should I ask as to why you are in such a joyous mood after having a vase of flowers hurled your way sir?  Laughing would be the last thing on my mind at the moment.” Lady Sakyuki turned towards Sasuke as he began to calm down from his laughing fit to explain.

“It’s quite simply Lady Sakyuki; what Sakura just did moments ago proves that the person who confessed to me years ago still lives within her.  Sakura is stubborn to the core now as she was when we were as children but I know that deep down she’s still the same emotional person I knew during our genin years.  She’s grown strong and will put on a mask to shield herself from any and all who wish to break her heart.  And that’s what she’s doing this very moment.” Sasuke’s eyes then began to turn red with excitement as he began to plot his next move on the pinkette woman downstairs.

“And do you wish to know why she blocked her heart for so many years Lord Uchiha?  Well it might have something to do with the fact that you knocked her out, left the village, helped a sick madman try to take over the ninja nations, tried to kill your former comrades including her on several different occasions in the past, oh and here’s the real kicker after you knocked her out you placed her on a park bench without saying goodbye after she confessed her heart out to you and you; do you think that after all that hurt she wouldn’t put up shield after shield to prevent her from being hurt again?  Are playing stupid or have you finally lost your freaking MIND!?!?” Lady Sakyuki was borderline seething at the amount of arrogance that Sasuke had and wondered how he managed to survive as a child without being stabbed for said arrogance.  Then she remembered he was an Uchiha and he made anything possible.

“I’m well aware of all my past sins and I’m very well aware that I’m the furthest from being forgiven by anyone just yet, but the least I want to do is try and rebuild the bond that she and I had.  Sakura deserves the apology that I have delayed for years for not just leaving the village and knocking her out and leaving her on a bench but for leaving her behind to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart.  Of all the things in my life that I regret, emotionally hurting her is on the top of that list.  My personal plans for her can wait until I can get to know Sakura once again.”  Sasuke then proceeded to walk to his window and gaze at the still recovering village below.  A small smile appeared on his face as he saw the few healthy children along with their parents walking about.  Sasuke knew that Oto can be a thriving village and he planned to prove it to the ninja nations.

“Now Lady Sakyuki about my duties for the day; what’s on the schedule for today?” Sasuke then turned to face Sakyuki who just decided to save any and all questions about his plan for later since he did have a job to do.

“Well lord Kage you have three meetings with a group of merchants, carpenters and farmers.  Then the Elders have ‘requested’ a meeting to discuss once again the trade proposal with Suna as well as you finding a wife but I know for a fact that you’ll end that meeting before they bring that up for the tenth time this week and finally there is the little matter of where Miss Haruno will be staying.  If you haven’t noticed sir many of the building are still under construction.  And placing her in a home with a family might not be a good idea.  Many in the village are still rather weary of strangers from outside the village and might take her as a threat.” Sakyuki saw Sasuke think about this problem and knew that she was right. 

“Your right and many of the apartment building that are livable right now are being filled this very moment.  And building her a house could take days or weeks depending on how much work the house would need.”  Sasuke thought for a few moments then a sinister smile appeared on his face and Sakyuki knew that this was going to end bad once Sakura found out about this.

“Something tells me that you have a place in mind and it’s one that Sakura will probably kill you for later.” Sakyuki sighed as she saw Sasuke look through some papers for something.

“And should I ask as to what you’re looking for sir Kage?” Sakyuki was surprised to see Sasuke present her with a piece of paper with familiar names and numbers that had been called upon in the past as Oto was being rebuilt.

“Something tells me you want me to get a hold of these people and you want it done today.  But here’s the question that’s rolling around in my head; as to why do you absolutely need them here again?  The last people who called them were the Elders to help with the restoration of the Kage house/mansion as a gift for you.  So why do you want them here when their boss said that the only way they’ll take another job here is by meeting with you personally about the money they didn’t get paid.” Sakyuki then saw the same sly smile appear on Sasuke’s face and knew he was planning something for not just the Elders but a surprise for Sakura as well.

“It’s quite simply Lady Sakyuki; I’m calling them since they’re the only ones who know the layout of the house that Sakura will be staying and I need them to make a few upgrades,” Sakyuki sighed and knew that this was going to end bad.  For she knew where Sasuke planned to place Sakura for her two year stay here in Oto and judging by the damage done to Sasuke’s office from Sakura’s earlier rampage, it was going to take the very people who restored the Kage mansion to fix it after Sakura gets through destroying it and probably Sasuke in the process.

And speaking of Sakura, she’s at this very moment getting reacquainted with Momo who looked much better today.  Granted she still looked too thin for Sakura’s liking but Sakura figured that putting Momo on a specific diet to help her gain weight would be all Momo needed to get her back to her proper normal weight once again.

“Your dog is in perfect health aside from being malnourished.  The vet said that he wanted to see both of you sometime today so he could recommend a diet and exercise routine that will help her.  Also the doc wanted to take some x-rays of your dog to make sure that nothing is sprained or out of place with her bones and what not.” Said Anbu noticed the happy gleam in Sakura’s eyes as she listened and happily greeted Momo.

“Alright; after I settle things here with the Kage I’ll head to the vet.  I wanted to find the vet anyway to check Momo out since when I found her she was trapped between a fallen tree and a rock with the tree stuck on top of her.  When I found her it looked like she was stuck there for a few days.  Hopefully there’s no internal damage and she’ll be able to live a long life with me.” Sakura felt Momo rub her head against her leg before she licked her new master’s hand in a show of affection causing Sakura to giggle.

“Alright I’ll leave you with her for now since she prefers your company to mine; I have to go back on patrol before I get into trouble.” And in a puff of smoke the Anbu was gone.  Once alone Sakura began to think about what happened a little while ago with Sasuke.

‘ _I just can’t believe it, Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of this village and I’m going to be stuck with him for the next two years.  How am I going to complete this mission without either losing my mind or strangling Sasuke for his arrogance?  I know I needed a change of scenery from back home But I wasn’t talking about being stuck in a village with the guy who broke my heart years ago.  Fate must love making me the pawn of its ever loving quest for humor within the universe.  Well can’t back out now, since the hospital needs me and I can’t bear the thought of children dying without even getting the chance to live their lives to the fullest.  Like I told Sasuke I’m here for the village and the hospital.  Whatever we had between us years ago is gone.’_

**_‘Then why was your heart beating a mile a minute when he held us and when he pinned us to the wall?’_ **

Sakura groan inwardly at the annoying voice she thought she’d never hear from since Sasuke shattered her heart years ago.

_‘What do you want, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago when Sasuke left and never came back?  Didn’t I suffer enough because of you,’_ Sakura was growing tired of that small little voice that for so long was locked away along with many of her feelings.

**_‘Sorry to say this but I never went away sister.  I’ve been here all the time and let me tell you, you’re still in love with this guy and no amount of denial will prove me wrong.  You still love him and before these two years are up, you will have what you’ve always wanted, Sasuke Uchiha.’_ **

Sakura decided to end the conversation with her annoying other half since it was going to be a never ending battle.  But the truth was she didn’t want to believe that she was still in love with Sasuke.  After seeing Sasuke again for the first time after so long, Sakura didn’t know whether to be happy, mad or shocked.  Of course her temper won out in the battle of feelings and decided to be angry with him.  But Sakura didn’t know whether she was truly angry with him or with what he did to her and the village years ago.  Before Sakura could ponder her thoughts further an all too familiar sound of her empty stomach alerted her that she was in dire need of food before she pasted out from hunger.

“I hope Lady Sakyuki comes back soon, I don’t know how much longer my stomach can go without eating something,” Sakura turned to look at the clock on the wall and only thirty minutes have gone by since she left Sasuke’s office.  And two minutes later Sakura saw Lady Sakyuki coming done the hallway with some papers in her hand along with a set of keys.

“My ears have been burning for the past few minutes, have you been thinking of me Lady Haruno?” Sakyuki was very relieved that after what had happened last night, Sakura was in good spirits.  Of course it could do something with Sakura being reunited with her canine companion.  Even said dog was happy to see her mistress once again.  Upon arriving in the village the poor dog was a whimpering mess when she saw her mistress being taken in another direction.  Lady Sakyuki stayed with the dog throughout the night until Anbu took over and she was told to watch over Sakura until she had awakened the coming morn.  Now seeing both reunited it filled her with joy.  Sakyuki had read the file that Lady Tsunade had sent their way of Sakura’s profile and knew that this girl was in dire need of some good blessings in her life.  Aside from being lonely, she was in her mind considered an outcast within her own family.  If it was up to Lady Sakyuki she would take this girl and adopt her as her own if Lady Tsunade hasn’t done so herself.  This girl was a true gem and deserved to live a life of happiness.

“Actually I was wondering if it was too late to get breakfast because my stomach is beginning to protest from the lack of food,” both Sakura and Lady Sakyuki laughed and made their way into the village to a local diner where at last they ate breakfast.

After breakfast Lady Sakyuki took Sakura on small tour of the village, giving Sakura a glimpse of what was once a city in ruins becoming a city of hope and prosperity.  It amazed Sakura how a village like Oto can change so much over the years and yet still had a long way to go.  Sakura could still see areas in the village that still held a firm deadly hold of the misery and despair that Orochimaru had left behind.  Sakura now understood why doctors and medical ninjas were in high demand here in Oto.  The village really needed help and while Sakura would rather not admit this bit of information out loud, she knew Sasuke was right about this village deserving a second chance.

As the tour began to end, Sakura noticed that it was getting late in the afternoon and she still had to take Momo to the vet and find out what happened to her stuff.  But before Sakura could voice her question, Lady Sakyuki brought them to what Sakura believed to be a new park where she saw a very large tree filled with new blossoms.  It was truly a sight to behold that took Sakura’s breath away.  Then Sakura noticed that Lady Sakyuki found a nice spot for both to sit.  It seemed that there was something that she wanted to talk to Sakura about and it seemed rather important.

“Lady Sakyuki is there something that you wish to talk to me about?” Sakura took her seat next to Sakyuki and noticed that Momo sat at their feet waiting for both women to finish talking about whatever they were talking about.

“Actually Lady Haruno there is something that I wish to discuss with you.  It’s rather important that you listen carefully my dear.” Sakyuki saw that she had Sakura’s full and undivided attention.  Sakura had a funny feeling that this was rather important so she opened her ears to whatever Lady Sakyuki had to say.

“One of the things I wish to talk to you about or should I say warn you about are the Elders of this village.” Sakyuki saw the surprise in Sakura’s eyes and decided to continue before the questions arose.

“Let me explain first my dear; as you may have guessed the Elders were the ones that wanted Sasuke to run this village after he defeated Orochimaru as well as Kabuto.  They wanted a leader with skill and power but what they wanted most was a puppet they could pull on a string to do their biddings.  They practically gave the job to Sasuke hoping that he would do as they wanted.  Unfortunately Sasuke’s not that dumb and not a person to be controlled.  He took the position but instead of giving into them he took hold of almost everything.  Sasuke wanted to bring this village back to what it was which mind you, was what the Elders had in mind but the only difference was the Elders wanted to remodel this place in their own image.  Sasuke didn’t want that so now that he has the power to run this village he saw to it that the Elders had little to no say in this village’s restoration.” Sakyuki saw the stunned look on Sakura’s face at what she just heard.

“Now mind you while the Elders agree with the many changes that have been made they are rather, if you pardon the expression ‘pissed’ that Sasuke would do majority of this without their say so.  Unfortunately for them though Sasuke listens to the voice of the people and heard their many cries while Orochimaru was still in charge of this place.  Sasuke knew that in order to restore this village he had to go over a few heads.  One of the things he had to go over their heads about was the medical help.  Sasuke knew that in order to get the help that we need for the hospital he had to go over their heads and call upon the one village that they were trying to avoid.  They’ve been wary of Konoha for years and after what happened last night, the Elders are going to be on pins and needles.  Sakura the reason why I’m telling you this is to warn you.  It would seem that there are those within the council that have yet to learn from past mistakes.  While you’re here you are to avoid any member of the council and the Elders all together.  Any information you find you are to report to either myself or you are to report to Lord Sasuke.  Remember you’re not in Konoha anymore which means that you are without those that you can trust.  I’m not asking you to trust Lord Sasuke completely but you have to believe that he’ll protect you.  If anything were to happen to you, not only would it look bad upon this village but it would mean Sasuke’s head.  From what I heard Lady Tsunade is rather protective of you.  And it’s not just her Lord Sasuke will have to deal with if any harm should befall you, Sasuke would have to answer to the many kages that have had the pleasure of being healed by your wonderful and gentle hands.  The leader of Suna left a rather descriptive threat that if anything were to happen to a person he sees as his family he would harm Lord Sasuke in a way I would rather not repeat.  But while you have many who will come to avenge you, you have two here who you can trust.” Sakyuki smiled and looked up at the branches of the tree and watched as the wind blew some of the blossom petals around in the air only to have a petal or two land on her face.

“Okay but I don’t understand why they would want to bring me harm?  I’m here to help this village not harm it.” Sakura heard Lady Sakyuki sigh before turning back to face Sakura as she gave her the answer she needed.

“That maybe but keep in mind, you probably have more influence of Lord Sasuke then you realize my lady.  Even if you don’t see it the Elders do and that makes you a threat to them.  As long as you have any say in the matters of the hospital and the care of the ninjas here you have power over Lord Sasuke.  The very power that the Elders have tried to have over him for years so you are in danger because of them.  For the sake of yourself and your mission please avoid them at all cost.” Sakura was stunned silent about what she just heard but knew that she would have a better chance of survival in this village if she followed Lady Sakyuki’s advice so she silently but assuredly agreed to follow Lady Sakyuki’s words.

Lady Sakyuki smiled knowing that Sakura was going to be just fine provided that she listen to her and heeded her warnings.  Now here comes the other part that she was going to regret the moment Sakura found out the truth later this evening.

“Now on to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about.  Earlier you mentioned about your living quarters and the final place on the tour will be your home for the next two years.  But before we head there how about we grab a quick late lunch then head to the vet to have your canine friend examined?” Sakyuki smiled as she saw a beautiful smile appear on Sakura’s face before both stood and began to walk to another restaurant before going to the vet.

After leaving the vet’s office two hours later, both women noticed that it was late in the evening and many were heading home to love ones or heading to take the position as night watch.  And as Lady Sakyuki promised she showed Sakura where she would be staying and to say that Sakura was surprised was an understatement.

“I’ll be staying here?  This place is nothing short of beautiful.  It’s like walking into a dream I had about my perfect house.  The only thing missing is the herb garden and koi pond in the back yard.” Sakura was all giggles as she gazed at the mansion.  While both women walked to the front door Sakura looked on in wonder at the beauty of the garden.  All the while oblivious to the growing dread that Lady Sakyuki was feeling at the moment knowing well what was going to happen once she found out who else lived here.  But she believed that fate was on her side and Sakura wouldn’t completely destroy this mansion.

“Now Lady Haruno, your belongings have all been taken into this mansion.  Your room has been marked so finding it shouldn’t be difficult.  Now I’ll leave you to get settled into your temporary home and hope you have a wonderful nights rest.  All I ask and I can’t stress this enough, please don’t murder your roommate when you meet them.  It took a lot to restore this building and the ones that put in the hard work would be heartbroken if this beautiful building was destroyed for any reason.” And with that said Lady Sakyuki bid Sakura good night and left both her and Momo to enter their new home.

“Well Momo what do you say we head inside to see if this building is just as beautiful inside as it is outside?” Sakura smiled as she heard Momo bark in agreement before both entered the massive building.

Once inside both Sakura and Momo were in wonder at the beauty of this mansion.  From the outside it was large but once on the inside it was massive.  Huge vaulted ceilings, a grand staircase, elegant dining room, huge fireplace aflame with life warming the room and the list goes on.  Both Sakura and Momo began to smell the wonderful aroma of food coming from the kitchen and knew that their host must have had dinner made early for their arrival.  Which made Sakura wonder a little just who their host was and where were they at the moment.

“Hey Momo I wonder where our host/roommate could be?  If they were expecting us and had all this prepared then where are they?  It’s rather rude to keep a house guest waiting,” As Sakura began to wonder she was shocked once again by the very person she tried to kill this very morning.

“Really and I suppose you trying to take my face off this morning wasn’t an improper show of manners either Sakura?” Sakura turned around quickly and came face to face once again with Sasuke Uchiha as he descended the staircase.

“What the hell are you doing here Uchiha?  Don’t you have a home of your own to go to instead of being here to harass me?” Sakura was quite through playing games with Sasuke and after what he did this morning Sakura was not looking forward to seeing him again so soon.  However Sakura was not prepared for the next thing that left Sasuke’s mouth that almost drove the poor woman mad.

“Well as to what I’m doing here is simple Sakura.  One: I’m here to see to it that your stay here in Oto is a comfortable one.  My reasons are pure and noble I promise. And two: well I live here and this is my house.” Once those words left Sasuke’s mouth Sakura did the only thing she could think of at that very moment.

“WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!”

* _To Be Continued_ *


	4. Chapter Four

 

 

_Last time Sakura had just awakened in Sound after being attacked by members of Root.  However instead of ending in disaster Sakura was saved by the one person who was the cause of her heartache.  Of course that’s not to say that Sakura was to say happy once she saw who the new Kage was nor was she thrilled to learn that the person who she’d be staying with was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself which brings us to the problem at hand…_

As if being attacked by Root Ninja was tormenting on the mind and finding out that the man who broke your heart was now the leader of a whole village that once housed a mad man now under the rule of an egotistical anti-social nut job and to make matters worse said man was standing not a few feet away from her in casual clothes looking like he was king of the world.  The mere thought made Sakura’s blood boil.

“Well are you just going to stand there gazing at me or are you going to come with me into the den to talk like civilized adults or are you plotting to take my head off like you tried to do in my office this morning?” Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura restrain her justified anger upon his person.

“Uchiha if it wasn’t for the fact that you are the fucking Kage of this village or the shear fact that I’m an ambassador of the Leaf I would have taken you damn head off this morning when I had the chance, chakra or no chakra.  Now how is it possible that I’m stuck living with you instead of an apartment far away from the likes of you!?!?!?” Sakura seethed as Sasuke descended the stairs to stand not ten feet in front of her.

“Okay I know it may seem like I’m up to something Sakura but I assure you my intentions are nothing if pure,” Sasuke stood in front of Sakura being very cautious if she decided to attack.  After being fed earlier Sasuke noticed that some of her chakra had returned and knew that if he made the wrong move it would be disastrous for him and his home.

“As I told you before in my office, that the people of this village are still recovering which also means that housing is very limited.  This is still a recovering village and you being in a home that has people that used to be lab rats to Orochimaru is not a good idea.  Also if anything happens to you while under my care, the Leaf would have the freeway to attack should anything happen to you.  And I assure you peace is all I wish for.” Sasuke then took a drink of whatever was in his glass.

“And the fact that Lady Tsunade already can’t stand you along with ninety-five percent of the other kages who you tried to kill in the past has nothing to do with it Uchiha,” Sakura glared at Sasuke who slightly glimpsed over his glass as she spoke.

“Of course there is that as well,” Sasuke then placed his glass down and gave an exhausted sigh.

“Sakura look I know nothing I say or do will make amends for all the sins I’ve committed to not just the kages, the Leaf but to you but I would like a chance to amend some fences with time.  All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove that,” Sasuke then extended his hand to Sakura hoping his peaceful gesture would reach her. “So Sakura, I ask you to help me and in time I hope that I can regain the trust that we once had.” Sasuke was surprised to feel Sakura take his hand but was not surprised when Sakura spoke to him.

“Okay given that you haven’t tried anything funny since I got here and you are my host while I stay here I guess that I can put my pride aside and agree to this but don’t think that this means that you can regain my trust.  I’m here on a mission to help this village Uchiha, nothing more.  The little girl who declared her love for you died years ago.  And believe me when I say this, if I find out you have something up your sleeve, I’ll see to that the kages won’t have to worry about taking your head off cause I’ll gladly do it for them.  Are we clear Uchiha?” Sakura tried to remove her hand from Sasuke’s but found it trapped within his ironclad grip.

“Oh believe Sakura I understand, I also understand that said little girl you said to be dead is a lie and I intend to prove it to you.  You’re not dead on the inside Sakura and I know it.  And during your stay here I hope to make you see that.” Sasuke then pulled Sakura closer so both were only a breath away from each other and stared into her emerald eyes.

“One of the main rules of being a ninja is never reveal your emotions in the face of the enemy Sakura,” Sasuke then released her and trekked into the kitchen to check on dinner.

“Now I believe you wish to rest before dinner?  Allow me to check on dinner first then I shall escort you to your room.” And with that Sasuke disappeared leaving a flushed Sakura to her thoughts.  It seemed that Sasuke was still able to read her like a book and saw through her harden lie to appear she was over him.  If Sakura was going to survive the next two years she would have to bring her A-game.

_‘Well I guess living with him is better than nothing.  Besides even he’s not that foolish to try anything with the other kages breathing down his neck.  Even Sensei swore she kill him if anything happens.  The least I could do is give him a chance, but not without laying down some ground rules first.’_ Two minutes later Sakura saw Sasuke head back into the room and motioned for her to follow him up the grand stairs.

“Sakura please know that I do intend to give you the tour of this house tomorrow once I’m through with my duties, but for now I’ll show you your room which comes with your own private bath.” Sasuke saw a small smile ghost upon Sakura’s lips before disappearing as they continued to walk.

“On the left is the study where you’ll find an array of books at your disposal along with scrolls beyond the imagination.  All I ask is that you treat the material within with the utmost care,” Sasuke then opened the door and allowed Sakura to gaze upon the what was to be her private domain for the next couple years and was struck astonished.  The room was beautiful even if it was in a simple design it was still grand.  Sakura loved it but what she loved more were the French doors leading to a balcony that overlooked the garden below.  Sakura would have explored the room further but Sasuke’s voice brought her out of her daydream.

“I know the room is sparse but you can decorate it to your liking later,” Sasuke then moved to the window and motioned for Sakura to follow. “From here you’ll have access to the garden below, which you can plant many herbs.” Sasuke then moved from the window and made for the door to stop in front of Momo for a few.

“Also I’ll have a pet bed and supplies sent to your room for your canine companion.” After that Sasuke left Sakura and Momo alone.

“Well at least he doesn’t have bars on the windows, that has to say something?” Sakura spoke to the peach colored canine who just smiled at her.  Sakura then moved to the bed and sat upon the edge and gave an exhausted sigh.  While Sakura didn’t show it in front of Sasuke, in truth she was drained, not just physically but mentally.  For the life of her, Sakura couldn’t think of what her former teammate was planning but decided to worry about once she went back downstairs and confronted the root of her pain and turmoil.

Once Sakura had unpacked her things and changed into some comfortable clothes, she began to descend the massive stairs to the den where she saw not Sasuke but a rather large dog with blood red eyes.  The creature was the size of a wolf but it’s eyes reminded her of that of the Uchiha that she would be living with.  It both frightened and angered Sakura, but Sakura knew that striking this creature would result negatively upon her part since she was still recovering and Sasuke had a habit of popping up out of nowhere.  There was also the slim chance that Sasuke used some jutsu to change into this form, either way Sakura wasn’t taking any chances and began to walk around the giant creature who just stared at her as she and Momo walked past it.

_‘Well that was creepy, but this is Sasuke I’m living with so I should probably expect him to pull stunts like this from time to time,’_ Sakura was brought out of her musing as she stepped into the dining room and saw none other than the Uchiha in question placing the last plate on the table.  Sakura then looked back and saw the same giant wolf/dog come closer to her and walk right up to Sasuke.

“I know you’re shocked but believe me when I say that this creature wasn’t me using transformation jutsu via the red eyes.  This is Tenebris which translated means dark in Latin,” Sasuke then moved to walk closer to Sakura and saw that she had changed out of her clothes from earlier into something more light.

“I know what tenebris means Sasuke, I spent two years going over medical books while training with Lady Tsunade.  Majority of those books were written in nothing but ancient Latin and let me tell you, learning a dead language was not fun when you’ve only had about three hours of sleep if I was lucky to catch Lady Tsunade on good day and that was rare,” Sakura saw Sasuke pull out her chair for her to sit and waited graciously for her to sit down before he took his seat.

“That’s good to know Sakura, and that knowledge will come in handy when you read many of the medical books in my study.  However before this conversation continues I would like you to know that I’m not up to anything Sakura.  I gave you my word that I would be a gentleman during your stay here so if it’s not too much to ask, could you please stop plotting my demise in your head?  I have enough bounty hunters, S Class criminals and nut jobs out there who would be more than happy to fulfil that job.” Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura’s face turn a bright shade of pink knowing that she was caught thinking just that.

“Okay, but you can’t blame me Uchiha, the last time I met you, we weren’t on the best of terms.  So believe when I say trusting you is going to take a while.” Sakura then felt Momo rub her head on her leg as said dog laid at her feet under the table.

“I know, and like I said before I truly hope to regain that trust but for now how about we sit and have dinner, I promise you’ll feel better after a hot meal,” Sasuke then took his seat and both ate in peaceful silence.

While both former allies dined together in peace, not all was peaceful in the Hidden Leaf thanks to a certain blonde ninja who just discovered the truth about Sakura’s mission along with the rest of their friends sans Lee.

“GRANNY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SENDING SAKURA THERE!?!?” To say that Naruto was upset was putting it lightly.  Naruto was close to busting a vein after hearing who was housing Sakura during her stay in Sound.  The only thing keeping him from jumping over the table was the gentle hand on his. Naruto put his hand upon Hinata’s as she tried to calm her furious boyfriend.

“Yeah I mean seriously Lady Tsunade why would you send Sakura on a mission where she would be stuck with the last person she wants to see right now?  The chances of her trying to kill the fool for what he did are kinda high and I’m not just saying that because of the betting pool that Kiba and the guys started I’m saying that as her friend.  Sakura will surely try and kill the fool and repercussions be damned about the mission.” Ino knew that her friend would seek vengeance for what the Uchiha has done and would make it her goal to see the man suffer, but Ino didn’t want her friend to lose her life trying.

“Look I know you’re all upset about the whole thing and believe me when I say, I’m not overzealous about the whole situation as it is.  But Sakura requested this mission and she must see it through.  Also as for the ones that attacked her, they are being dealt with as we speak. It would seem that the Uchiha brat doesn’t tolerate fools as much as I do.” Tsunade then peeked at the letter she received three hours ago confirming that Sakura was in Sound and resting.

“That and you can continue your search for more information on the guys that attacked Sakura have nothing to do with it my lady?” Shizune was no fool and knew that her silly mentor had something else planned.  There were days that Shizune wished her mentor wouldn’t do some of the sneaky things she did but than that would be asking for a miracle.

“As much as I would like to give a rebuttal Shizune, I think now would be better spent getting some work done, via that talk I wanted to have with Naruto before this whole mess started.” Tsunade then turned to Naruto who was both anxious and nervous about what was going to happen next.

“Now don’t worry brat, I’m not going to kill you or anything but we are going to talk about your duties as the new head of your clan and what is expected of you and your future clan,” Tsunade then dismissed the others and lead Naruto to the next room where the discussion of his birthright would begin.  However once out of earshot, Tsunade stopped and motioned for Shikamaru to come forward.

“Nara, have you packed everything for your mission?”

“Yes although Lady Tsunade I don’t understand why you wish for me to do this and not Neji or Kiba.  This is more their type of mission.” Shikamaru knew that his Hokage had another reason for choosing him and not his comrades but even this genius was stumped to find logic in this decision.

“I know but as you know Neji is the type to kill first and ask questions later and Kiba would take this too personally since the one you’ll be looking for wrong not just his family, but almost cost Hinata her life on a mission a few months ago.  Naruto would just kill the fool for what he did to Hinata, Choji, Sai and Lee well you get what I mean Nara.  You are the only one that I can trust with this mission.” Tsunade then handed Shikamaru a mission scroll with more details on his target and where his rendezvous was located.

“Well when you put it like that, then I accept this mission my lady,” Shikamaru then left in a puff of smoke leaving Tsunade to pray that time was on her side and she could find the ones responsible causing this problem before things spiral out of hand and another war is thrusted upon them.

Meanwhile within Oto, Sakura was sitting on the bed that she would be using for the next couple of years and thought about her unknown future.

“This is going to be one of the hardest missions I have ever taken; and add into the fact that the one I have to report to is the man I want to kill right now makes it worse,” Sakura groaned before laying back upon her new bed which was softer then she realized.  Sakura almost purred in delight of the comfort of soft mattress which felt good on her sore muscles.  Sakura then turned to her left and saw Momo curled up on the little doggie bed that Sasuke provided for the gentle creature.  That was another thing that surprised Sakura, she had no idea that Sasuke was an animal lover but then again, Sakura didn’t know much else about her former comrade before his life was filled with darkness and vengeance.

“Maybe a good night’s sleep will help ease my mind,” Sakura then gathered herself under the covers and turned off the light letting the soothing moonlight drift her into a peaceful slumber.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke was also wide awake but his reason were more so for business rather than uncertainty.

“Now are all of you aware of what you must be done?” Sasuke gazed upon the ninja before him as they prepared to depart.

“Yes Lord Kage, but what do we do once we’ve found our target?”

“Simple, by order of both myself and the Fifth of the Leaf Village you are to bring this fool back alive,” with that stern order all but one left the room.  Only a small girl no older than elven remained.

“Lord Kage if their mission is underway than what do you require of me?  What must I do,” said little girl saw her kage come to her and kneel before her.

“Your mission won’t start until tomorrow little one, for your special gift for healing will help my guest greatly in the hospital.  If my theory is right, she’ll be the one to help you Ashi and hopefully the sins of both our clans will be forgiven.  Also your teammates will be undergoing special training starting tomorrow.” Sasuke then dismissed little Ashi and then retired to his room hoping that this plan that the fifth proposed would not be their downfall.

“Tsunade for your sake and my sanity I hope this half-baked plan of yours works,” Sasuke then shut off his light and retired to bed for come morning life would be turning for the better for both the Sasuke and Sakura.

* _To Be Continued_ *


End file.
